Naruto: Reborn REWRITE
by VenaHope
Summary: I died for better lack of judgement, then I am given a second chance. I sure as hell won't make the same mistake twice. Even if I am doomed from the start. Editing. NOTICE I am rewriting this story. Things will be similar but I am unhappy with the story.
1. Chapter 1 Prolouge

**_Scarlet walls painted red, by the end of the_** _**day** ,_ ** _all will be dead._**

* * *

Death is a part of life. That is what they all say. But if you die, then how are you alive? Are you not dead?

Humans fear death, we face it everyday with the morbid truth that is our reality, we will die. As you are born you will die. Your death maybe gruesome, it may be peaceful, it may be sad, it may be unknown. Human's natural instinct is to cling to life, we fight an ongoing battle everyday in our lives, and on the day that we die, we ask ourselves "what is life?"

We tell ourselves stories of heaven and hell, to ease our fear of what is to come, in a desperate attempt to understand, what is life? What is death?

Why do we die? Why do we live? What is our purpose?

To Die.

At least, that's what Janet Andrews thought, as she lay in the hospital bed, her bright, green eyes, dull from illness, her olive skin turned sickly white, while her once long, luscious curls, were cut short for easier management.

A pity really, struck down in her prime. A cruel thing, destiny is.

Had it been her destiny to have fallen ill? Or was this fate's work?

It had not been time for her to die. 'No', thought the woman. She could not end like this. A second chance, was all she asked for. She didn't care how, she only wished for one.

She had read somewhere about reincarnation, being reborn again, into a another being.

That idea seemed pretty good now, in her mind. To die, that is what we are fated.

Janet Andrews had previously been optimistic person. She'd been raised free of the world's harsh judgement, to learn in her own right, what was right, and wrong.

She never considered that it would end like this, through disease. Personally, she'd thought if anything, it would be a killer, as her profession exposed her to such things.

Criminals, serial killers, mass murderers, madmen, and the psychotically insane.

Janet had known the risks of being a Detective, but it was still disappointing to see her efforts were in vain. She'd been a good person. She helped whoever needed it, saw the good in the cruelest of men, and never understood why others couldn't.

Now, she takes it back. Too soon.

Being the optimist she is, she spoke her last words.

" _To die, would be, such an awfully big adventure."_

* * *

 **Wow. This is, unexpectedly dark. I'm trying something a little different with my writing now. I want to explore the darker side of writing, so I'm trying to write a realistic take on a Self Insert.  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Akemi Uchiha

"Uchiha Akemi."

Those words triggered something, like I just woke up from a dream. I was being held by a woman, and leaning close to my face was man. I attempted to tell him to back off, but all that came out was a bunch of incoherent babbling.

I was a baby. An infant.

The fact frightened me, but at the same time, I was indifferent to it. I realized, as I looked around me, catching sight of the black haired and browned haired people, some with headbands with a symbol, I was in Naruto.

Uchiha. They had called the woman who held me, Uchiha, and I her daughter. I was an Uchiha. I was in Naruto.

 _I was gonna die._

I was gonna die at the hands of Uchiha Itachi. _Oh hell no._ I'm not gonna die. Not again. I don't what I must do, I will survive.

The woman, who's name I learned was Yuka, brought me back home. From what I heard the from her sentiments with her friends, I was seven months old.

The Nine-Tail attack had not happened yet, because the Fourth was still alive. However, we were at war. Great, that will mean I could pose as Prodigy, and not have anything holding me back. I could activate my Sharingan.

Itachi. I heard few things of him. He was a year older than me. Which meant, I had four years until Naruto was born, and 12 years until the Uchiha are slaughtered. So I better not get attached to any fellow Uchiha.

Obito... yeah he's dead. I can't do much. Since I'm an Uchiha, I can't hold onto the the delusion that I will get a normal life. I need to get strong, and fast or else I will be killed. I need to match Itachi's power by the time of the Massacre.

So, naturally I did a great deal of plotting during my first year of life. I focused on the little things first, getting teeth, walking, potty training, talking, reading, jumping running, balance, chakra control, etc.

I thought that if I avoided Itachi like the plague. If he didn't know me, he could overlook me. Yeah... he wasn't gonna overlook the other genius girl who could match him in power. I couldn't train in secret, as I wouldn't exactly know what I was doing wrong, or right. Itachi would massacre the clan along with me.

Or... I could become a part of it? Perhaps... I could join Itachi, that way I might be able to get in and the Akatsuki. I wouldn't let Sasuke know of me either, so he didn't go revenge mode or anything on me as well. Hm, this is a good back-up plan.

This would also protect me on any attempts on Orochimaru's or Danzo's part to grab a Sharingan user. Then again, Madara might kill me...

It's a good back-up plan. I just hope I never have to use it.

Then... one day I met a young girl, who was similar to me, or rather, she didn't drool all over my face. Her name was Emiko Ogata.

At first, she was... irritating, she was stuck up, her parents spoiled her, and I hated her, however, then we bonded over being mini adults who nobody understood.

We insulted each other, but in a playful way. Rivals or sorts, I guess. I was 2 when I first met her, and we were friends after a month.

When we were three.. that is when I met him.

Itachi Uchiha.

My mother decided to make it her mission to ensure Emiko and I had more friends, so when Emiko's mom teamed up, we knew we were doomed.

Yuka knew Hana, Emiko's mom, and then they both apparently knew Mikoto. They arranged a meeting between us and Itachi, which meant we would be placed in a room, alone.

Well, not exactly alone, we had three ninja woman listening in on our every movement, but you get the idea.

So, there we sat, Emiko and I faced Itachi, the poor boy. Doomed to be judged by us.

Did I mention we're a year younger than him? Yeah... but we didn't act our age. "Hello, my name is Itachi Uchiha." He said.

Emiko and I glanced at each other, debating the boys fate. I nodded, then looked at Itachi. "My name is Akemi Uchiha."

"And I'm Emiko Ogata."

We stared each other down for a moment. Then Emiko spoke. "Want to be friends?"

And thus, the alliance of Genius Spoiled Brats began.

With our brains, nobody could stand in our way! I would laugh evilly now, but people are questioning my sanity as it is so... I'm just gonna giggle.

I giggled while Itachi looked at me questioningly. Emiko waved it off. "She does this a lot. Come on, let's play Shogi." Said Emiko dismissively. Itachi blinked, then nodded.

"Ok."

* * *

"Ok, guys, I'm in position, let's do this."

"But Akemi-chan, it's just a book." Itachi said blankly.

"It's no book, that book is forbidden to younger kids like us, it holds knowledge we long to know, it holds the knowledge how we came into assistance in the first place. How to create a human!" I said dramatically.

"Akemi, are you poisoning his thoughts with your theory on how babies are made?" Asked Emiko. "It's gross how your mind works."

"No, no, I'm getting proof." I said, internally giggling. Since I'm a reborn soul, and they are child geniuses , they do not know how reproduction works, I didn't care to tell them, but after Emiko told me how she think babies are made, and I explained to her the truth, and she didn't believe me, I took her on the quest, dragging Itachi along with us.

We're going to get porn. But no just any porn, good porn. AKA Icha Icha Paradise.

I really wanted to see if it was as good as Kakashi thought it was.

So currently, we're dressed up as a adult. I used a henge to cover the parts that looked odd, it took all of our power to make this look real.

"Ok, let's do this." I said. I was the head, Emiko was the waste, and Itachi was the legs.

"Why do I have to be on the bottom again?" Asked Itachi.

"Because, your older, therefore stronger and taller." I said. We were dressed in a long coat with a had and scarf, along with boots, so needless to say we looked a little funny.

"Ok, left. Right, turn, and yes!" I instructed the two toddlers and reached for the book. I headed off to buy the cashier, getting some odd looks from him. But then I handed him a lot more money than necessary, and he smiled. "Have a nice day."

We walked out and quickly headed into an ally.

"MISSION SUCCESS" Cheered Emiko.

"SHHHH!" I hushed her, seeing a ninja walk buy, however he payed us no mind.

"Ok, let's see if your theories correct, Akemi." Said Emiko opening the book.

* * *

"I will never look at babies the same way again." Said a traumatized Emiko. Itachi nodded. "That was disturbing."

I smirked at them, putting the book in my pocket. "I told you so." I said crossing my arms. "Now... what next?"

"How about... a prank?" asked Emiko, smirking.

"A Prank? On who?" asked Itachi.

"I have the perfect target," I said, pulling them into a huddle. "Kakashi Hatake. I hear he has a strong sense of smell, shall we test that? We shall call it, Operation Scarecrow!"

And so, our evil plot began.

Our target... the Scarecrow.

* * *

The Kyuubi attacked.

Emiko and I were in a training ground, collecting some mud for our next attack on the Hyuuga Clan. We'd hit almost all of the targets plus some Anbu, it cave me plenty of practice running and hiding from enemies, not to mention traps and stealth.

Itachi, like the good little boy he was, only took part in some of our pranks, the poor boy had experience war a few months after we met, and so we decided to back off for a while, but we still forced him into weekly games of Shogi, occasional plotting of our pranks and giving him Dango. Oh then little Sasuke came along.

But, back to the present. Emiko and I were paralyzed in fear, until I forced myself to run, grabbing Emiko. "RUN EMI! RUN!"

I glanced behind me, and wished that I hadn't. Kurama was close, so close I could see the Sharingan in his eyes. "AHH!" Screamed Emiko, and my attention snapped to her.

Kurama's claw had lashed out to us, and I had just dodged it, Emiko, had not been so lucky, she was sent flying.

Everything around me froze. I heard a scream, Emiko's mouth opened and blood came out, she had her hands reaching forward towards me, then she fell limply to the ground, the nine tail near her, about to step on her as he head towards the village. In that moment, everything changed. This wasn't about using other to entertain myself. This wasn't about using other people.

I was pissed. I didn't want to be a coward, but above all... I didn't want Emiko to die.

My Sharingan whirled into action as I turned to face the beast. "KURAMA!" I screamed, jumping into a tree close to him.

In the distance I saw a huge frog pop up out of nowhere, Minito.

Kurama's head snapped towards me. "How do you know my name, child?!" He demanded.

My body shook under his stare, and I noticed Minito getting closer.

"I know a lot of things. I can see you are not yourself at the moment." I noticed the Sharingan. "Who is doing this?"

"Madara." Growled the Kyuubi. "One of your clansmen." The Killing Intent I was getting... I'm gonna have nightmares for the rest of my life.

"Kyuubi." I jumped. The voice came from nearby. "Attack the Leaf Village." The Kyuubi turned away from me, but I had already achieved my goal. Minito attack the Kyuubi will full force. I grabbed Emiko, and ran towards the village, or rather, the Hokage mountains.

I glanced back to see Madara, Tobi, Obito, whatever his name is, looking at me.

That was terrifying.

When I got into the mountains, my body was numb. Itachi, conveniently was there as well, with Izumi, and also holding Sasuke.

He looked at me, my Sharingan still active, then his eyes fell to Emiko. I had checked her pulse... nothing. Tears fell from my eyes, and I closed hers.

"No... Emiko... is...she?" He asked. I started sobbing. "S-she's... dead." I said. Izumi looked horrified, starting to tear up as well, and came over to me, along with Itachi hugging me.

We stayed together till morning.

* * *

The Kyuubi attack was rough.

Lucky for me, I never had to tell Emiko's parents of her death, because they were also dead.

I guess that just shows it. They were only Chunnin civilian ninja. Cannon fodder.

They probably died looking for Emiko.

Itachi and I mourned in our own little way, Itachi dived into training even more, as did I. He also seemed to cling to Sasuke like his life depended on it.

He adored him.

Meanwhile, I looked out for teachers. I met Kakashi again, at one point, finding him by the Killed In Action stone. Emiko's parents were on it.

"Hey, aren't you one of those girls who kept tormenting me?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"This isn't another set up is it?" He asked.

"No. I'm here visiting." I pointed to the stone. "Soigo Ogata, Hana Ogata." I read.

"Who are they?"

"There my friend's parents."

"Ah, the other girl... where is she?" Asked Kakashi. "She and you and always together, plotting my next humiliation."

"She's dead now." I said. Kakashi's eye softened, sympathetic. He looked down. "I'm sorry."

"She and her parents died in the attack... it was my fault. I wanted to get some mud to prank the Hyuuga clan, and splash it all over the Clansmen. Then we felt deadly chakra, and the Kyuubi had appeared close by, right next to us. We tried to run... but the nine-tail clipped her with a claw. The was killed upon impact of the ground, her parents likely died trying to find her." I let out. "Then I faced it."

I hadn't told anyone but Itachi. It felt good, I guess.

"You faced the Nine-Tails?" Said Kakashi skeptically.

"Well, more like screamed at it. My Sharingan pissed it off, but the the Fourth showed up and I escaped." I said.

Kakashi and I stood in silence before I turned, and took off.

In a few years, maybe I'll join Naruto in terrorizing Konoha.

In few years... maybe I'll be in and out of the Academy. I'm four now. If I enter same as Itachi, then I'll be six if I can keep up with him.

I need to work harder, and with the Sharingan, I simply can't fail.

I refuse.

* * *

 **So I'm rewriting the fanfic. I didn't like it before, as there was no arc in her character. As I read it, she sound like a whiny brat, so I'm giving her some background. Reasons.**

 **Also, yes, she faced off with and spoke to Kurama. Yes she was four, but not really. Reborn remember? Sure not as dark as she was, but don't worry, Akemi will take on the crazy, I just realized that she doesn't really have a good reason to do so.  
**

 **I decided to make her friends with Itachi, this will make there battle more... juicy? Dramatic? Climatic? One of those. Please review, and don't hate on me for the changes.**


	3. Chapter 3 Sharingan

A kunai shot through the air and buried itself into the target, an old log rested upward painted with bulls-eye.

It landed in the dead center. Akemi smirked, carelessly throwing another kunai , also hitting the bulls-eye, knocking the other kunai off. Her eye's shone red with the Sharingan.

Akemi was 8 now. It had been four years since... Emiko. Her parents acting even weird ever since then, treating her like a bomb.

Akemi relationship with Itachi grew slightly stronger, training with the boy. He's a Genin now, almost ready for the Chunnin exams. So was she. They were not teammates, however, Akemi's own teammates didn't like her because she was better at everything.

Itachi didn't have team anymore, yet he was going to enter to become Chunnin.

This only made Akemi train harder than ever, forcing herself to master Chakra control, and working on perfecting her aim. She had become agile, flexible, and calculating. She studied everything she could get her hands on regarding genjutsu, and other jutsu. She's perfected her Shadow clone Jutsu, and graduated from the academy two years ago, yet being denied entry in the exams as a six year old for some stupid reason.

Akemi refused to make friends if they were Uchiha. Or even then, the children were to... annoying. She's continued her war on society, pranking Anbu and civilians alike.

She would only be friends with the Clan heirs, and they weren't even able to hold an intelligent conversation. Well, maybe Shikimaru later on, the Nara could be useful. She refused to have another Emiko incident.

Akemi was currently on her way home, when she saw something curious. Itachi, sneaking into a training room, building.

Running over, she hid watched him set up a contraption. Akemi blinked. "Who's there?" Asked Itachi. Akemi walked in, knowing it was useless if she tried to run.

"Itachi-kun." Akemi spoke. He finished setting up. He activated his Sharingan. Akemi smirked, and activated her.

"Can I join you?" She asked, Itachi looked at her. Akemi, his once best friend. She'd been distant, but then again so had he.

"Sure."

* * *

Akemi and Itachi stood, looking at the contraptions and traps we had placed. I had added fire to the mix, however this would only shoot at me.

We stood on the either side, out goal was to block the traps, and land in the middle. Itachi threw the kunai, springing the trap. Unaware of two snake like gold eye watching our every move.

The kunai flew at him as he flipped through the air, twisting and throwing his kunai at the other kunai, blocking the blades. I followed doing something similar, only I twisted through flames the shot out at me, and threw my kunai on it's mark, landing perfectly beside Itachi. I smirked.

However, the door behind us had opened, and I turned to look only to see the worse possible person who could have noticed us.

Orochimaru.

Oh, so this was the scene that he saw Itachi... shit. Orochimaru's tong flicked out as he stared at us with a new interest. Like predatory to his prey. I didn't like it.

"Beautiful. How many Shinobi will ever get to this level? How much training did they decide to do to surpass the blood of the Uchiha?" Asked the snake, speaking to himself.

Itachi looked at him. "Orochimaru-Sama, what brings you here?" Ah, that's right, they address him by Sama, because he hasn't left the Leaf village yet.

I said nothing, instead merely gathering my kunai, wanting to leave. "Itachi-kun, that was an excellent performance. But who is your friend?" He asked, looking me. He wouldn't have seen me, manly because I'd avoided him like the plague. I did not want his attention in any way.

Too late. How could I be so stupid?

"That is Uchiha Akemi." Said Itachi. I walked past both of them. "She doesn't talk much, Orochimaru-Sama, ever since the Nine-Tail's attack." Said Itachi. I paused, my fist clenched, reminding me of Emiko's death. I shot a glare at Itachi telling him to shut the hell up, before walking away towards the exit, obviously in a bad mood.

I opened the door, leaving before the Sannin could say anything that would set me off.

* * *

 **Not many changes in the Chapter. Akemi's way of coping is pranking. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4 Conflict

Akemi POV

"Akemi! Happy Birthday!" Said Senri, as I walked down stairs. I looked at him for second.

 _What's with him?_

"I wanted to give you this." He handed me a letter, along with a box. I blinked. "What-"

"Don't open it until Sunset." I felt confusion fill me. _Why are they acting... friendly?Like they did before...  
_

"Bye Akemi!" Said my mother as I left, confusion filling me.

* * *

Akemi had completed her training. She's mastered almost every jutsu she could witness, well not ones that required to much jutsu, but still.

Akemi's known about the attack on the Uchiha for ages now expected, however, what she did not expect _, was that she was wrong._

She had returned to the compound, reaching home, to find her parents on the floor.

Akemi... thought she could handle there death. She was wrong.

She was wrong. They were her family, they had flaws, they made mistakes, and she certainly didn't make it any easier. Akemi stood there, choked up, tears falling.

In the end, it was her Mother that lay on the floor, along side her Father. Her mother groaned slightly. She's alive! Akemi knelt beside her quickly.

"Akemi, I'm so, sorry." She said, her voice horse, and try. "I wish I could have been there for you instead of pushing you away." Kaa-chan broke into a fit of coughs. "Your father and I, didn't expect to have, such a gifted daughter. I was selfish to want you to change, because in the end you were perfect just as you are, my beautiful, clever, powerful daughter. We had so much resentment in our heart. Hate... is not worth it. But remember who you are, my daughter, Akemi. You father and I will always... Love... you."

Akemi shakily checked her pulse, there was nothing.

 _This, this is wrong, I should be gone, this shouldn't be happening! I'm supposed to have another year! I wasn't supposed to see this... I was supposed to cut all ties to ... they... No... No, no! Love... love me...  
_

Akemi felt warm liquid roll down her cheeks as her throat swelled up and her eyes began blurry.

 _No, no, no, no, no, NO! I triggered it early! Itachi's only 12! I'm only 11!  
_

Akemi fell to her knees, slightly sobbing as she clutched her head.

 _WHY?! Why couldn't I just... save them...  
_

Her eyes closed, her fist clenched. _This is my fault. I could have prevented this. I could have stopped this. I could have done something. Anything. This is all my fault. I'm a the end they excepted me, that's what earlier was about, they were finally going to except me, and now... now there dead.  
_

 ** _This is all your fault you know, but why care?_**

 _Shut up!  
_

 _ **You could have stopped them, but your useless... I mean you couldn't even save poor little Emiko. Your nothing.**_

 _SHUT UP! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO BE LIKE THIS ANYMORE! I WANT TO BE HAPPY! I wanna be the girl I used to be... I did this. I ruined it.  
_

Akemi screamed her eyes opening and the Mangekyo Sharingan spinning to life. "I'm sorry for being hard to handle, I'm sorry I didn't try hard enough to save you." She whispered. Her old family was gone. Her new family was gone, her friend was dead, and the other was going to try and kill her. She had nothing. She was alone.

And it was all her fault.

She felt a presence behind her.

 _I guess it's time.  
_

She turned around to Itachi Uchiha.

"Leave me, Itachi. You won't win this fight." Akemi said. He looked at her, guilt in his eyes. "I do not blame you, Itachi." She said surprising him. "I want you to know that... I forgive you." Even more shock, not even bothering to hide it. "There is to much hate in this world. I... don't want to hate you for something you are not fully responsible for." She gave him a small smile. "But I suppose, that does not mean I won't kick your ass for this." I charged at him.

The battle was tiring.

It seems Itachi had already killed his parents, that's why, she noted, there were marks of tears on his face.

She to, had tears staining her face.

Fire flashed as they used the Dragon Fire Jutsu at once, forcing the flames upwards and onto the surrounding area.

She gathered Chakra into her fist and slammed in into the ground inches from where Itachi had been, destroying the ground around her sending him flying, and making creator in the ground.

She jumped into the air, aiming for Itachi was recovering from her attack, he dodged, and stabbed her leg. She hissed, cutting his cheek. They flew backwards from each other, both tired, but still resilient.

Itachi struck next, and fast, taking Akemi off guard, slashing at her chest, creating large gash. Akemi quickly healed some of the wound, stopping a little of the bleeding with her Medical Jutsu.

(Duh she studied that, who wouldn't?)

Akemi struck back, using her dragon fire jutsu, burning Itachi's clothing, and left arm.

She fought with everything she had, then she felt more people coming, ninja, Anbu. Akemi coughed up blood, them smiled letting her dark side slip through. "Run, Itachi." She spoke mockingly to him. "Run before I decide to kill you."

Itachi gave her one final look of regret, before charging off into the night. Akemi felt the Chakra exhaustion and lack of sleep, with the blood loss get to her.

Akemi fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

I woke up in the hospital, fully astounded by my survival.

I did it. I survived.

Why do I feel like shit? I beat Itachi, or did he let me live? I'll have to ask him later. For now I can't be seen weak, I need to get the full attention and trust of the Hokage. I refuse, I refuse to be lost. Screw the plot. I'm doing this my way.

Third POV.

Akemi picked up the letter that her father had given her, and opened it.

 _ **Dear Akemi,**_

 _ **I apologize for not being the parent I should have been. I was weak, I should have been strong. I suspect that by the time you read this, I will probably be dead. The Uchiha have been planning a coup for a while now, you might already be aware,and Konoha won't allow that. You mother and I are sorry we could not be alive with you now. We're sorry for letting our hate blind us, the reason this is so is because, once, long ago before you born, Yuka had a sister, Yukari. She was prodigy just like you. She became a Ninja and fought in the war. However, she let her hate blind her, and she killed so many people, she hated so much. She died, killed by the Sannin. We were afraid you would turn out just like her. We feared you would be just like her, it seemed so, but then Emiko came along, then died. I see now though, I was wrong. You have good in you. You aren't Yukari and it was unfair of us to treat you like it. Please learn from our mistakes and forgive. I know you have the power to forgive, and it is the greatest power of all. Do not forgive not only others, but also yourself. I love you.**_

 _ **Senri Uchiha. Father. Yuka Uchiha. Mother.**_

Tears filled her eyes once again. "I love you to, Tou-san." She whispered. They knew they were gonna die. But they did nothing. Why?

She opened in the box. A necklace, a locket, with a picture of her, as an infant in her mother's arms, her father next to her smiling. On the other side, a message written in the mental.

 _ **Forgive, believe, survive.  
**_

Akemi stared at the locket, then placed it around her neck, closing it.

 _I will, Kaa-chan, Tou-san. I promise..._

 _Since when did I get so sentimental?_

* * *

 **So, she has the Mangekyo Sharingan now, and, I made her stay in Konoha.  
**

 **I wonder what she could do to a young impressionable mind like the Duck-Butt? To those who thought she would be evil.  
**

 **She's selfish, yes, and at first, she wanted no part in the Canon. She just wants to survive, she does still, but she realizes, she was going about it wrong. Hatred, revenge... meh! To old! Time to make it more interesting.**

 **Also, she's not yet a Chunnin. I forgot to mention this, but she failed the test on purpose. After catching Orochimaru's gaze she wanted Itachi to 'look' better than her. However, just because she didn't take part in the exams, didn't mean she didn't up her level.**

 **Also, Itachi was not giving it his all. He was only at 50% since Akemi was like a sister to him. Akemi was at 70 % since she wasn't going for the kill.**


End file.
